User talk:Oscar9545
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:The Sonic the Hedgehog Game.png page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 05:11, December 19, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Fake Ideas Must Be Put Into Phineas and Ferb FANON Wiki Hi there, Oscar9545. Listen. Your 'Epic Mickey Candace' things and 'Sonic the Hedgehog' things do not belong on this wiki. 'Epic Mickey Candace Level' should be in the Fanon Wiki, and Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to an entirely different wikia. So please, remember this. The Negative Kid; World's Most Infamous 5th Dimension Traveler 00:13, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Te Nalgeo Tpffan5196 23:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Adding more fan fiction Please stop putting fanfiction ideas on here. Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 02:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Fan fiction blogs Please read the comments on your two blogs: * User blog:Oscar9545/I Want to meet the Creators * User blog:Oscar9545/Can i help the Creators to make the Feature film, even Better? I know you want to write your own Phineas and Ferb stories, but you're going about this the wrong way. At the very least, you should move them over to our Fanon wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:19, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Nonsense Blogs You have been recently made fan-based blogs lately that most users here tell you to put this in the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, if you continue to make this kind of blogs here again, I have no choice but to block you for a few days. If you continue add this blogs after you were blocked, the block will be doubled and so on. Patrickau 26 16:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC)